


flames fly up

by The_Girl_There_Reading



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_There_Reading/pseuds/The_Girl_There_Reading
Summary: oh darling calypso don't hope don't dream all you will get is the breaking of your heart :: poetry :: calypso's thoughts/feelings during/after leo's little visit





	flames fly up

it feels

like forever

i've been waiting here

for someone i've never met

…

a strange thing

hope

and it's rising flames

flying up inside of me

…

push it down

darling calypso

don't disappoint yourself

when your outlandish hopes never happen

…

oh how many times

have you dreamt

then fell

fell down

…

so oh honey

don't dream  
so you don't fall

push down flames inside

…

oh but they're

growing and you can't stop

and sweetie all you can think of

is those rising flames of hope

…

maybe you could've been

happy together, baby

but when flames grow

the ocean sends

…

he's gone

and you're hopes

are gone

once again

…


End file.
